el_dialogo_u_fermin_torofandomcom-20200213-history
El dialogo U Fermin Toro Wiki
El Dialogo Como Instrumento Expresivo El diálogo oral informal es un coloquio entre dos interlocutores que se expresan alternativamente intercambiando comentarios, incluida una conversación amable hasta una discusión acalorada. El diálogo oral es espontáneo y expresivo, se da en un contexto de gestos, entonación, actitud y lenguaje corporal. En los diálogos formales, la relación entre emisor y receptor no está cerca por lo que el lenguaje no es familiar, como sucede con una entrevista de trabajo por ejemplo. Se requiere un conocimiento del tema para tratar, y el seguimiento de las intervenciones de un usuario de la lengua, con las construcciones incluidas técnicas y palabras de cortesía. En las relaciones interpersonales, el diálogo es la herramienta indispensable para establecer las soluciones, los que están aprendiendo a escuchar lo que está sucediendo Entre las características de un buen diálogo, no superponerse ni interrumpirlo, escuchar la idea completa antes de contestar, moderar el tono de voz, ponerse en el lugar del otro para comprender lo que dice empatar y aceptar su opinión sin estar de acuerdo. Aceptar la opinión del interlocutor no significa renunciar a las convicciones propias, sino que se trata de admitir y reconocer un punto de vista diferente al nuestro. El diálogo escrito se usa en mucho en literatura, especialmente en cuento, narración, novela, teatro y entrevistas. Es menos espontáneo y expresivo que el oral. Y una cuenta de menor cantidad de errores porque tiene la posibilidad de la corrección ortográfica y simántica. El diálogo es una forma de expresión o modo de comunicación entre personas o más personas que intercambian ideas, opiniones, sentimientos o información de manera escrita u oral. Del griego dialogus, el prefijo diá significa "por medio de", y la raíz logos: "estudio", "lo que indica que por su origen", "discurso de la palabra", "discurso racional" o conversación. El diálogo es una forma de comunicación verbal o escrita en la que se comunican dos o más personas en un intercambio de información, alternándose el papel de emisor y receptor. Siguiendo esta definición, en un diálogo hay que tener en cuenta lo siguiente: * Para que se produzca el diálogo, es necesario un intercambio de papeles entre los denominados interlocutores. Este cambio de papeles entre emisor y receptor se denomina turnos de palabra o intervenciones. * Estrictamente el diálogo es oral, pero también puede ser escrito, como ocurre en las novelas. Al mismo tiempo, se utilizan signos no verbales, como los signos paralingüísticos y los signos cinésicos. Entre los signos paralingüísticos destacan la intensidad de la voz, y entre los signos cinéticos destacan los gestos y las posturas. También se usa como la tipología textual en la lingüística y en la literatura cuando aparecen dos o más caracteres al usar el discurso diegético, llamados interlocutores. Razón por la cual está la forma literaria propia del mismo género (dramático), así mismo, se divide en parlamentos (retórica) oraciones entre personajes que se dirigen mutuamente a la palabra. Un diálogo puede consistir desde una amable conversación hasta una acalorada discusión sostenida entre los interlocutores; empleado en géneros literarios como la novela, el cuento, la fábula, el teatro o la poesía. En una obra literaria, un buen diálogo permite definir el carácter de los personajes: la palabra revela intenciones y estados de ánimo, en definitiva, lo que no se puede ver, por consiguiente en ello radica su importancia. Esta modalidad exige un gran esfuerzo de creación, ya que obliga a penetrar en el pensamiento del personaje, como en el caso de Edipo rey de Sófocles. También se considera un género literario propio, surgido en Grecia con los Diálogos de Platón, continuado por los romanos (Cicerón, por ejemplo) y revitalizado en el Renacimiento en latín (Erasmo de Róterdam, José Luis Vives, etc.) y en lenguas vulgares (Juan de Valdés, Pablo Mejía, etc.), Como tal posee tres tipos diferenciados: el diálogo platónico, el diálogo ciceroniano y el diálogo lucianesco. El platónico tiene como objetivo hallar la verdad, con miras a un tema primordialmente filosófico. El ciceroniano posee un marco paisajístico bien constituido, es de tema primordialmente político, judicial y retórico con el fin de que en él tienen cabida largas exposiciones. En el lucianesco, así llamado por su creador, Luciano de Samosata, predomina la intención satírica y el humor por eso el tema puede ser muy variado, incluso fantástico. Tipos de diálogos El diálogo no literario puede ser informal y espontáneo (cualquier conversación oral) o formal y planificado (una entrevista, una encuesta, un debate...) Diálogo informal: se produce en una charla cualquiera entre familiares, conocidos, compañeros del trabajo o amigos, en la breve conversación que establecemos con un vecino en el patio o el ascensor, o en un establecimiento comercial. Sus características son: * La espontaneidad y el lenguaje coloquial caracterizan a este tipo de diálogo * Los temas se tratan con naturalidad, no existe ningún tipo de preparación ni formalismo * El lenguaje tiene algunos rasgos propios: * Exclamaciones ¡Qué me dices! * Elementos para llamar la atención del interlocutor ¿Sabes? * Palabras de léxico coloquial ¡No me mola nada! ¡Venga, hombre! * Aparición de oraciones inacabadas Si lo hubiera sabido... Este tiempo, está cada año... cada vez peor... * Alargamiento de sonidos Buenoooooo * Uso de gestos Diálogo formal. * Se produce en una situación planificada, cuando no hay una relación estrecha o cercana entre los interlocutores: Un caso muy cercano a nuestra situación puede ser la enttrevista de trabajo. Sus características son: * El tema que se va a tratar se conoce previamente * Las intervenciones se realizan siguiendo un orden determinado * Se observa un cuidado especial del lenguaje: vocabulario preciso, construcción de las oraciones elaborada, uso de fórmulas de cortesía * Su estructura es similar a muchos actos de comunicación que hemos estudiado hasta ahora: * Apertura (fórmula de saludo, presentación del tema) * Desarrollo (núcleo de la conversación) * Despedida (fórmulas de agradecimiento y de despedida) Diálogos literarios El diálogo literario está presente en muchos de los géneros literarios: * en las narraciones, entre los personajes que protagonizan los relatos * es el componente esencial de las obras teatrales * puede aparecer, en menor medida, en la poesía. Por medio del diálogo literario, el narrador o el dramaturgo recrean el habla de los personajes que forman parte del texto como si se tratara de un diálogo real: puede reproducir escenas de la vida cotidiana, utilizando estructuras formales, coloquiales, o puede apartarse, con intenciones estéticas, de lo que sería una conversación informal. En el caso del teatro, el diálogo es el tipo textual básico de las obras del género dramático. A diferencia de la narración, en los textos teatrales los diálogos adquieren todo el protagonismo: construyen la historia, definen los rasgos psicológicos de los personajes, informan sobre hechos, no sólo del presente, sino también del pasado. Conocemos la historia a través de los diálogos de los personajes. En general, la mayor parte del texto de las obras dramáticas corresponde al intercambio verbal entre los personajes; sin embargo las palabras de estos pueden adoptar otras formas: * Monólogo: corresponde a las intervenciones de un único personaje que se dirige bien hacia sí mismo o bien al público * Aparte: son emisiones en voz alta de un personaje para que, convencionalmente, sea oído por el público, pero no por el resto de los personajes que se hallan en escena. El texto teatral, dialogado, cumple diversas funciones en las representaciones: * Crea la acción dramática, pues descubre el conflicto que enfrenta a los personajes * Constituye la principal fuente de información para el espectador, puesto que desvela los que les ocurre a los personajes, sus actitudes, ideas, pensamientos. * Caracteriza a los personajes, ya que refleja su procedencia, cultura, personalidad, etc. El monólogo Una variedad del diálogo, como hemos apuntado en la pestaña anterior, es el monólogo, a través del cual un personaje habla consigo mismo expresando su mundo interior: pensamientos, emociones, sentimientos. En el teatro, los principales tipos de monólogo están diferenciados según la situación en la que se producen: * el soliloquio, donde el personaje reflexiona en voz alta y el lector-espectador es el único receptor del pensamiento * el aparte, en el que el personaje expresa en voz baja sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre un tema * el aparente, en el que un personaje habla por teléfono con otro que está ausente del escenario * el narrativo, que informa al lector-espectador de sucesos no presentados en escena. En la narración, la forma de reproducción de impresiones y sentimientos de los personajes se hace por medio del monólogo interior, en el que los pensamientos fluyen de un modo irreflexivo y, en ocasiones, sin sentido lógico. Por este motivo suelen presentarse desordenados los elementos oracionales. El punto de vista empleado es el de la primera persona, aunque se usa a veces la segunda persona como recurso de desdoblamiento de la personalidad del propio narrador . No vengo ahora a haceros reir; son cos as de fisonomía seria y grave, tristes, elevadas y patéticas, llenas de pompa y de dolor; escenas nobles, propias para inducir los ojos al llanto, lo que hoy os ofrecemos. Los inclinados a la piedad pueden aquí, si a bien lo tienen, dejar caer una lágrima: el tema es digno de ello. Aquellos que dan su dinero sin la esperanza de ver algo que puedan creer, hallarán, no obstante, la verdad. Los que vienen solamente a presenciar una pantomima o dos, y convenir en seguida en que la obra es pasable, si quieren permanecer tranquilos y benevolentes, les prometo que tendrán un rico espectáculo ante sus ojos en el transcurso de dos breves horas. Sólo aquellos que vienen a escuchar una pieza alegre y licenciosa, un fragor de broqueles, o a ver un bufón de larga vestidura abigarrada, con ribetes amarillos, quedarán defraudados; pues sabed, amables oyentes, que mezclar nuestra-verdad auténtica con tales espectáulos de bufonería y de combate, además de que será a rebajar nuestro propio juicio y la intención que llevamos de no representar ahora sino lo que reputamos verdadero, nos hará a perder para siempre la simpatía de todo hombre culto. (Fragmento del monólogo de Enrique VIII, de W. Shakespeare). El diálogo en la narración En los textos narrativos, no sólo se cuentan los sucesos que les ocurren a los personajes, sino también lo que han dicho o han pensado, y para ello se utilizan los diálogos. Se pueden reproducir literalmente las palabras de los personajes, a través del estilo directo (se reflejan textualmente las conversaciones). Esta forma de diálogo da mayor dinamismo y amenidad al relato, y permite un conocimiento más directo de los personajes. Los diálogos, como has visto en el epígrafe anterior, se presentan por medio de rayas y con verbos introductores colocados en distintas posiciones (al principio, en el medio o al final). En ocasiones el verbo introductor no es necesario y se evita de este modo cierta monotonía en la introducción de los diálogos. ¿Llueve? -preguntó el conde, entristecido. -No lo sé, majestad. ¿Puedo retirarme ya? También se pueden reproducir a través del estilo indirecto, en el que alguien (el narrador, un personaje) cuenta o reproduce la conversación. Aquí, el discurso forma parte de la narración. En consecuencia, se ven afectados por esta transformación: los tiempos verbales, las marcas de persona y los elementos que señalan el espacio y el tiempo. Lo que el personaje dice o piensa aparece introducido par la conjunción que o si El conde preguntó si llovía; su paje le dijo que no lo sabía y pidió permiso para retirarse. O bien a través del estilo indirecto libre, en el que se combinan el directo y el indirecto con el fin de reflejar los pensamientos del personaje. El discurso puede atribuirse de este modo al personaje y al narrador al mismo tiempo. Las marcas tipográficas del estilo directo (rayas o dos puntos) no aparecen; no hay tampoco verbo introductor. Sin embargo, los estados de ánimo conservan expresividad del estilo directo. La importancia del diálogo en la sociedad Lograr un adecuado y eficiente diálogo es la base de una mejor convivencia humana en sociedad. La noción de diálogo está directamente relacionada con la idea de sociedad humana ya que la misma no puede existir si las personas que la componen no pueden comunicarse entre sí y entenderse. Es la principal herramienta para activar la empatía y lograr la construcción de los pilares de la convivencia social y cultural. Hoy en día la idea de diálogo se utiliza mucho en el contexto de la sociedad toda en lo que respecta a la aceptación y respeto por las diferencias de los otros miembros de la sociedad. Este término hace referencia también a las conversaciones que se mantienen entre personas de diferentes culturas. El diálogo permite no solo escuchar y entender al otro, sino también guiar nuestro accionar a partir de una nueva perspectiva. El diálogo es muy importante en todo momento y en todos los ámbitos o esferas de la vida. Hay situaciones sociales en las que el diálogo gana un poder preeminente dado que las crisis afectan los vínculos sociales, en la familia, que es el fundamento de a sociedad, en el barrio, el municipio, el trabajo, la escuela, la política, a nivel nacional e internacional cuando hablamos de conflictos, de peleas entre personas o incluso países. En todos estos casos que sea necesario llegar a un acuerdo, el problema a resolver siempre llegará a mejores resultados si esa solución se busca a través del diálogo y de la puesta en común de los elementos que la componen. Recomponer dichos vínculos es una tarea que requiere un gesto, un dialogo imprescindible que exige renunciamientos sinceros en la mente y en el corazón. La empatía en el diálogo La empatía es la habilidad tanto cognitiva como emocional de entender cómo siente y piensa una persona y actuar en consideración a ello. Hablamos de una empatía en acción. La empatía es inherente a la vida de los Seres Humanos, nacemos con esta capacidad. El entorno en el que crecemos y las condiciones en las que suceden las conversaciones donde nos desarrollamos son fundamentales para que esta capacidad sea alentada a expresarse. La empatía permite la conexión y la apertura entre las personas. Es la base para que el diálogo suceda. Pero, ¿qué necesitamos desarrollar para comprender las perspectivas de otros? Reconocer que hay un otro y que tal vez tiene una perspectiva que puede no ser igual a la mía y para ello es fundamental conocer acerca de nosotros mismos, de las propias perspectivas y sentimientos, alfabetizarnos emocionalmente y entrenarnos en el Autoconocimiento. La buena noticia es que podemos, como toda habilidad, desarrollarla, hacerla crecer. Recuperar nuestra empatía hacia nosotros mismos y hacia los demás. Cultivar entornos que propicien su desarrollo. 10 tips para lograr un buen diálogo En un buen diálogo es necesario: 1- Respetar al que habla. 2- Hablar en tono adecuado. 3- No hablar todos a la vez. 4- Saber escuchar antes de responder. 5- Pensar en lo que dicen los demás. 6- Cuidar los gestos, la entonación y la actitud. 7- Valorar la espontaneidad. 8- Utilizar frases cortas y simples. 9- Admitir las opiniones de los demás. 10- La predisposición a recoger el argumento del otro y admitir que puede no coincidir con el propio es una de las condiciones básicas para que el diálogo sea viable. ¿Sabias que? APRENDER A DIALOGAR CON UNO MISMO Hay que tener cuidado con las palabras ya que están en el lugar que mañana ocuparán los hechos. El diálogo interior construye el futuro: si ante la pregunta ¿me quiero mucho, poquito o nada? responde :"no me quiero”, le está dando una orden al cerebro de fracasar. En esta nota hablaremos de quién es un extraño y en negrita de quién se conoce a sí mismo : El extraño para sí pierde a su mejor amigo; Quién se conoce accede a la fuente máxima de energía: su propio deseo. Ama a su prójimo como a sí mismo. Vive disociado, busca afuera algo o alguien que por imitación o por contagio le otorgue un sentido a su vida; Construye su templo interior por un simple mecanismo de anclaje con su vocación. Siente al tiempo como una carga muy pesada; lo considera como un valioso recurso que lo comunica al instante con el pasado, que ilumina el presente y lo conduce al futuro anhelado. Sus instintos, emociones y pensamientos lo dominan, no reconoce el bien del mal; Los armoniza, sabe lo que quiere y el éxito lo alcanza natural y ecológicamente. Desconoce su origen divino; Conjuga en primera persona: Yo creo( de creer) en mi imagen y semejanza con el gran creador y entonces yo creo ( de crear) lo que deseo alcanzar. Identifica educación con instrucción e información; Aplica su verdadero sentido : extrae de sí mismo lo mejor y puede hacerlo porque también sabe que lo posee. Su hablar es impersonal, no es el autor de lo que dice, usa la oración que es una unidad abstracta de la lengua que no genera respuestas ; sabe que aun en eterna soledad el hombre necesitaría inventar la lengua para poder pensar, usa el enunciado que particulariza, señalando la intención y el compromiso. Su palabra es mi palabra lo que implica una actitud valorativa y un destino: está dirigida a alguien. Aprender a dialogar con uno mismo es poder construir enunciados activos con una actitud y con una postura haciendo uso de las unidades de la lengua – las oraciones o las palabras- para inventarse a uno mismo, para expresarse y para conformar la propia identidad. Descubrirse es ponerle sello personal a la vida, es entender al lenguaje como lazo social, es enseñarle a esa indefensa criatura que es el hombre al nacer, a convertirse en el dominador del universo, por el poder extraordinario de la comunicación. En un diálogo productivo hay que aprender a expresar lo que se calla por miedo o conveniencia; la sinceridad es el dominio de la ética: "decir lo que se piensa", la comunicación es el dominio de la capacidad de acción, "dialogar con precisión". Las palabras mueven al mundo. Escuchando bien, decidiendo con argumentos, realizando promesas responsables se reúne la competencia con la sinceridad. Es notoria la incompetencia del sistema educativo formal para promover el diálogo interior productivo y refleja la incapacidad media de la gente para expresar en palabras las sensaciones y emociones que como la punta del iceberg denoten la existencia de una extraordinaria capacidad dormida. El pez es el último en darse cuenta de que el agua existe ya que es su medio natural, así también el hombre vive sin conocer su verdadero potencial, sin percibir su grandeza, porque mira hacia el costado y se compara con la media en lugar de connectarse con la excelencia. Aprender a dialogar con uno mismo es el medio efectivo para crecer con la curiosidad del niño que en un sentido metafórico y educativo es el verdadero padre del hombre. https://www.dialoguemos.org/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse